nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki:Second Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War
The Second Cold War began in early April 2012, just over one year after the first Cold War started. The "Camalex" part of the Cold War began when he returned to the wiki, although he originally partook in minor parts of the first Cold War and harrassed people. However, the real fighting did not start until a user known as Bountyhunter1774 joined the wiki and caused havoc. The events of this Cold War were devastating, and left an impact on several faithful users such as Violetofen4, DeadRaiser, and many other admins and ordinary users. Events The Nightmare Begins Despite dispute, the 'beginning' was started when Violetofen4, Bountyhunter7714, Ebon Shadowshot, DeadRaiser, and 900bv were all on chat. It was Bounty's first chat on the wiki and everyone was treating him kindly as a friend. But many don't quite understand how it truly started, but what had occured was the fact that Violet had asked Bounty to review her fanfiction. He wrote a mean review on her talkpage, telling her about how it "was horrible" and it should "go to hell". This pissed her off and annoyed Dead, who was stuck in between the arguments Vi and Bounty procceeded to have on chat. Bounty was banned for a week, and persisted to troll Vi on other wikis such as Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, and his own wiki, Black Ops Zombies Guidebook, in an attempt to convince her to get him unbanned. Middle Months During this time Cam was mainly attacking newer users, complaining about Vi and Dead's "idiocy" and mainly being rude to users such as Magma-Man and ZH115. It was during the later Mid-Months that Vi became an admin, and Cam continued to protest. Between this select time period, Bountyhunter came back, still pleading and attacking Vi to convince her to "forgive him" and "let go of the past." She would not agree, still angry with his actions and sensitive to his nasty review. Dead was still the middle man, shoved around in the conflicts unintentionally. Endgame It was around this time that Vi became suicidal due to several issues in her life, and attempted to leave the wiki. Vi and Dead got into a fight during chat about something he said that hurt her feelings, and several other users such as Birdpaw and ZH115, witnessed this. There was a another fight on chat, and Cam was banned for sockpuppeting for 3 months (also for trolling and flaming users). Bounty got a 2-year-ban for threatening Vi, Dead, and several other users. Epilogue Despite protests and begs, Vi decided to leave the wiki to get away from the pain. The wiki began to crumble apart from sadness. Dead becomes convinced to commit suicide and Vi calms him down on a PM. The wiki begins to crumble apart with Vi's departure, but neutral users remained active during the period and kept Wiki Activity active. Aftermath After about a week Vi returns and makes a blog letting users vote on whether she stays or not. Every vote was a "yes" so she came back. The wiki begins to fix itself up, and this page was created in order to influence our new users on the consequences of rule-breaking and prevent an incident like this to ever happen again. Major Quotes In here, please post important quotes to this event. It's better to put some of them here than all over the article xD